


Daddy's Little Girl

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexting, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: The reader is supposed to be doing research but she gets a little distracted.





	Daddy's Little Girl

It started with pictures. All you really wanted to do was show off your cute new panties and also maybe get Dean a little worked up too. You were meant to be researching while Dean and Sam were out interviewing witnesses. But research was boring and sending dirty pictures to your boyfriend was just so much more fun.

The pictures started innocent, tiny flashes of skin before you pulled out the big guns. Full on naked as the day you were born in various sexy poses sure to make Dean nice and hard in his slacks. His replies were quick warnings, but did you listen? Not a chance. You kept up your teasing imagining his blown pupils, flushed skin, and perfect bulge tenting his pants. By the time he throws open the motel room door, you’re pretty worked up yourself.

He’s pissed, you can tell when he doesn’t even greet you. He only pulls off his suit jacket before pinning your naked body to the squeaky motel bed. He wraps his fingers softly around your neck before laying the full length of his body onto yours. 

“You like teasing me, baby girl?” he whispers against your ear, his plush lips grazing your skin softly with every word.

“Yes daddy,” you breathe out causing his hips to grind suddenly against yours. You know you’re gonna get it. Every picture, every word you’re saying now just building up your punishment. “Just wanted you to think of me daddy.”

“Baby girl, you know when we’re working you have to be good,” he says kissing down your neck across your collar bone as he grinds his delicious bulge against your clit.

“I know daddy, but I want your cock so bad,” you beg him. He abruptly moves his entire body off of yours. Your hips arch off of the bed and you whimper pathetically. “Please, daddy.”

“Not yet princess. You need to be taught a lesson,” he says unbuttoning his shirt slowly as his eyes rake your body. “You need to learn how to be a good girl.”


End file.
